Exposed
by rgbcn
Summary: It's summer, Sheldon and Amy have some activities planned for a warm Sunday. But sometimes, plans do not go as expected.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi again!_

 _I couldn't help myself and I wrote another story! And I did some fanart related, of course!_

 _You can find my drawings and fanart on Instagram/tumblr/FB/Twitter as rgbcn._

 _This is a 2 chapters story, only one was a little too long *wink wink*. As always, I just wanted to play around with these characters. Let me know your thoughts in the reviews!_

 _A HUGE thanks to TheSilenceKeeper for reading my story and correcting my grammar and other mistakes. *thanks thanks thanks!*_

 _Also to Shamyartzzs (IG) for being my partner in crime about the idea of this one._

 _Enjoy it!_

* * *

It was summer, and California was what some people would refer to as 'hell on earth.' The weather was a really hot and humid, making it impossible to stay at home. Outside, it was not better, but there were refreshing options for a perfect day off. And Amy was enjoying this day so much already.

Sheldon was half nude in front of her. She was ogling him. Ogling, yes, there was no another way to say it, because she was enjoying herself so much. She looked at his bare legs and his bare torso and sighed. _What a view!_

Sheldon was annoyed, frustrated and frowning all the time. The sun was burning his skin, he could feel it, as he was applying sunscreen on it every 5 minutes - it wasn't doing much for him. He was making the calculation. One more minute in this hell and his perfect porcelain skin will be damaged

"Stop doing that Sheldon and come to the water!" Amy was shaking her head, her arms crossed resting on the edge of the swimming pool . He laughed inwardly - she was being so obtuse.

Amy had fought so hard to be here today. Negotiating with Sheldon can be exhausting, but she was already a pro at it. They made an agreement the day before. Amy wanted a swimming pool activity. One hour was the maximum amount of time Sheldon reluctantly agreed to. And Sheldon wanted to go to the zoo, there was a new reformed space in the koala's place he wanted to check. They agreed to do the zoo tour - including the new koala habitat, the monkeys and some other favorite places of theirs. Well, Amy loved the zoo too, so it was easy to agree. She felt it was a total win but she couldn't tell Sheldon about it. Going to a pool with him has been one of her requests for the longest time.

And there they were, spending a hot summer Sunday in the swimming pool. Amy went back to swim a little more, she was not a good swimmer, but she always enjoyed being in the water since Penny reintroduced it to her all those years ago. She didn't go a lot when she was younger, she never felt good with her body, but she really loved water activities. Now she felt better about herself, feeling loved by her handsome boyfriend and being a mature, successful woman with a big career. All of those helped boost her self esteem, not to a 'magazine cover' level, of course. That's why she opted for a modest swimsuit. It was not revealing, with a culotte, but she felt pretty good in it. And she was almost sure Sheldon stole a few glances when she walked into the water alone. She could swear she felt his eyes on her when he thought she was distracted.

She returned to the border after swimming around.

"Come here," she called for him again. "The water is really refreshing!"

"No."

"Pleaaaase," she pleaded, with puppy eyes.

"Amy..." He knew she will not stop.

"Oh come on Sheldon, you promised me!"

"Not technically. I promised you to come to a swimming pool, and here I am. You never specified that I will be joining you in the germ pool where you are right now and-"

"Sheldon!" She cut his speech and glared at him.

"Ugh, alright - but just for a minute." He had to agree, she could be very persuasive. Also, he was using the germ as an old excuse, because Amy already gave him all the specifications of this pool in particular, with all the levels of chlorine and other information she patiently gathered for him. Thoughtful Amy, always prepared. He couldn't argue with her.

He went to the border, not 100% convinced. His phobias already making his brain itch. But he would try. For Amy. And also because he was melting from the heat. There was a side of the pool with steps, he started to go in, and with his legs partially in the water, he sat at the border. _Well, this isn't so bad, after all..._

"How's the water?" She asked approaching him.

"The temperature is cooler than the weather, it feels...nice." He had to agree.

"See?" She smiled at him. "Get in, it will be better." She moved away inviting him to follow her. She was really enjoying the water. Sheldon looked at her, absently, but he didn't make any move. He diverted the gaze almost immediately, looking at his feet in the water.

Frustrated, Amy left him with his thoughts. She went further into the pool, her back to him, hiding her disappointed face. Why couldn't he give a little more for her? She has always been so patient. With everything. She is not asking for the moon… Amy hoped that maybe, just maybe, he'd like to play with her in the water. It was the first time she was in a pool with her boyfriend! _I always forget I'm dating Sheldon Cooper_. Why did she expect that he will grab her waist and throw her playfully to the water, or do some water wars, and end up tickling each other, of half drowning the other as a little revenge. _You know… casual physical contact._ She dreamed to see his torso all wet, and to touch his soaked muscles, just to play a little….uhm, _stop thinking about his body Fowler! Maybe I do need to stop reading those romantic novels…_

Amy turned to look at him again. He was still sitting there, lost in thought, looking so serious, tense... Maybe he was really uncomfortable in the pool. Maybe she asked for too much? She brushed the hair that was on her face with her fingers, feeling guilty for insisting to go there.

 _Why?_ Why was he here? Why did he agree? _To a swimming pool!_ _Dear Lord_. Amy, always Amy. Amy making him do things he never wanted to do before. Looking at her, he was fascinated by how she was brushing her hair seductively. Like a siren. _That Vixen_. She was making his day hotter that the weather. _Can't she see what she's doing to me?_

She chose a little dress for the day - of course, it was too hot for tights, cardigan or any other longer piece of clothing. Even he has to dress with only one t-shirt, no underlayers. She looked lovely in that dress, of course, but he blushed seeing all the skin she was showing. He calculated 37.3% more skin exposed than her normal summer dresses. And then, how she looked in that tight swimsuit… _Oh boy_. He had to look away from her for him to not be affected, but he couldn't help but to ogle her body when she thought he didn't look at her… and that culotte outlining her bottom… He was lost in it, calculating the equation of the rotated cardioid, what the hem of her suit did with her skin. Oh, how he loved to secretly calculate all her shapes and curves. She was a pure mathematical equation, and he wanted to discover all the variables.

 _But not now!_

Now he was at a public swimming pool! With her! And it was not the time to think about the sweet curves of her body. That was not a good thing to do in public. Ever. She didn't know how much she affected him, right? And it was better that way or she will be teasing him about it. He swore to himself to never have to deal with being… you know… too excited in public. Now was not the moment for his body to betray him.

He was doing a mental recap of the previous day and was consumed with thoughts, that he didn't notice Amy was nearby.

"Sheldon, let's go shower and change." She gave up on the activity.

"Really?" He asked, excited. But his expression changed right away.. "Amy...I'm sorry, this is just not for me," he said, pointing to the pool behind her. _And you are not helping Little Lady._

"It's ok," she lied sweetly. It was a white lie anyway. She really had a refreshing time, short, but she managed to swim a little and she had a _good view._ It was really enough. "Let's go to the zoo, but you're buying me an ice-cream later."

"Ok… I… promise," he almost went speechless. He looked at her in awe while she was exiting the pool. The now wet swimsuit was even tighter in her body, the drops of water cascading from her hair, she titled her head to squeeze it, bending her body to do it. Sheldon felt how his body burned and it wasn't even from the sun. He quickly stood up and went to collect their things. He couldn't look at her anymore, but the image of her in that suit was burned in his mind forever.

They went to the main building. Sheldon in front of Amy all the way. He didn't want her to see him flustered while her image was still present in his eyes. She didn't know how to interpret his behavior, and just thinking that maybe he really was tense from stepping in a pool. Nothing about her of course. Why would that be a problem anyway? He normally ignored her, or at least that's what she thought.

They parted ways and headed to their respective changing rooms, not saying any word. He was still affected by her and she felt guilty for involving him in an uncomfortable activity. They agreed beforehand to meet outside after fifteen minutes to shower and get dressed (that's why they had a meeting plan of the activities the night before). Situations like this are the ones they liked to plan and not decide on the last minute. Well, he wanted to control even the shower duration, but she made him forget about it as their routines were different. He had to agree, as always her logic was the finest.

Sheldon thought he will be faster, but he spent some extra minutes under the shower, trying to compose his thoughts. He even turned the cold water on, trying to rid his body of the extra heat Amy gave him by just being around her curves. And the day just started! But the worse had already past, the swimming pool was the dangerous part. From here on out, he only will have to deal with the little dress. Amy will probably wear a cardigan over it. So he will not be distracted. With his height, he really had a… good view of her. But luckily for him Amy was the portrait of modesty. He should be safe.

Amy had to hurry a little more, washing her hair took more time than Sheldon needed. The shower felt refreshing, and after the time in the pool and the sun on her skin, she felt so good. At least she was not melting at home. Today was a really hot day, the news announced that it was expected to be the hottest of the year. That's why she chose a very short, for her, thin dress she purchased with the girls on one of their shopping getaways. She was not sure of this one - she loved it, the color, the pattern, the fabric, and she felt beautiful in it - but she revealed more cleavage that she was used to. Penny and Bernadette insisted for her to get it. So she did. She didn't think she'll be using it in her whole life! But all her other dresses were thicker, longer and covered her. For today, this was really the perfect one. This morning, they drove directly to the swimming pool so she wore the swimsuit under it, and she prepared her change of underwear and a cardigan for later. Just for modesty. She will wear it later, even being too hot for it. She was used to this, all her life wearing too much layers even in summer. She put it all in the bag before leaving the apartment…

 _Oh?_

 _What? No way!_

Amy searched inside her bag. She rushed to take out all the contents.

 _Where is….?_

"I was sure..." Amy panicked "I put them in here before..." She froze.

She remembered then. She was packing the bag, she had her underwear (panties and bra) and the cardigan in her hands, and she was about to put it inside the bag…

 _Oh God!_

She recalled how Sheldon called her from the kitchen, scared for a spider in the sink - yes, she took care of things like that for him - and oh, what she wouldn't do for this man...

She left the clothes she had in her hand… by the drawers near the bedroom door!

 _Oh No!_ She pinched her nose to refrain any disgusting noise coming from her.

She forgot her underwear. And the cardigan.

She closed her eyes and sighed, frustrated. Why didn't she check the bag before leaving? After calming Sheldon from his silly panic attack (spider induced), they were behind schedule, so she just grabbed her bag to leave. _Damn_

She analyzed the possibilities. She just saw two, and she didn't like either of them.

She could leave her swimsuit underneath her dress, as she did this morning. But now it was all wet. So her dress will be wet too. There weren't any hairdryers in the changing room and no time to try to dry it. Sheldon will be mad at her. She was starting to be late already.

The other option… was just to wear her dress. No panties, no bra, no cardigan. Just the dress.

Oh God! She put her head on her hands. She felt so bad, ashamed and frustrated! This never happened before! She was always prepared! She always had two changes of everything! Why not today? Maybe living with sheldon had made her softer with that? He seemed to be softer in his quirks too, even agreeing to come to a pool! This, years ago would have not happened at all. She imagined his grimacing face at the suggestion in the past, telling her that maybe she needed to be tested for asking him a crazy question.

 _Think Fowler, think!_

 _Penny_. What would Penny do? _Go naked of course_. She is the adventurous one in the group, that's why she is the cooler… Bernadette? _Gah! She'll probably do the same…_

Amy remembered a particular girl's night, they were talking about some stupid cosmo article about how to spice up a relationship. All the suggestions were completely crazy for Amy, although there were really sexy ones and salacious, she had to admit. One of them was going to a date just dressed in a dress, no underwear, and tell the date about it, to tease your partner the whole night until going home. Penny and Bernadette were joking about doing it (or maybe they already did), and how Leonard or Howard would not be able to arrive home to… They'd probably go to the car or find a place to hide…

 _Oh no no no no…_ She couldn't do that, could she?

 _Sheldon_ … how will he react to that? He probably would lecture her about the lack of preparedness. He will be disappointed! Admonishing her for not checking her bag before (even when it was his fault).

 _Or maybe… if I don't tell him… He doesn't need to know._

"Oh no!" Looking at her watch. She saw that she was already late. _Dress it is._

She finished drying herself and she put her dress on, glancing at other women in the changing room. She didn't want others to notice! She looked at herself in a nearby mirror, to adjust her hair quickly. She stopped to look at her body. Well, she looked well, normal, she just needed to be cautious, not to climb stairs, not to sit. She could do it. _Oh God._ A little spark of excitement started to travel through her body. She felt sexy - maybe Penny was right about the article.

There was no going back, so, resigned she went outside, to meet him.

She exited the changing room feeling brave, sexy and like a bad girl breaking the rules, but when she saw him waiting for her, she blushed and felt her excitement transforming into shame.

He was so cute with his hair still wet. But she couldn't even look at him. Humiliation invading her. All the thoughts trying to mimic the girls' article ideas be dammed. She wasn't that brave!

"You're late," he pointed out with raised eyebrows.

 _Just for 2 minutes_ "Sheldon, can we go home?" She ignored the scolding. Yes, home, that was a better option. The sooner, the better so she can be dressed properly.

"Home?" Sheldon looked at her as if she just said geology is a real science. What was this nonsense about? They agreed to go to the zoo, she made him promise to get her an ice cream! He was puzzled. "I don't understand Amy. Why?"

"I… don't feel very well..." She lied.

That puzzled him more. She didn't seem to be experiencing any discomfort. She seemed a little...flustered. But that could be the hot weather, she was exposed to the sun. He knew he was right about all the warning signs of being exposed under sunlight during summer.

"Amy, but our zoo tour…" He pouted - he really wanted to see the koala's new habitat. "We agreed we will go to the zoo…" He looked down, after all the time in the hell that was a swimming pool, he was looking forward to going to the zoo. Why did she want to go home now?

"Sheldon… I..." She was lost, she didn't want to disappoint him, and he really seemed to be excited for the zoo… He went to the pool, even with it not being his ideal activity, he didn't argue with her. He just surrendered to be in a place where he was not comfortable, for her… _Ugh_. she couldn't do that to him.

"Maybe I just need some air." She smiled timidly and allowed him to go first. He did, extending his hand to take hers. "Let's go."

"Alright. If we hurry we can catch up with the schedule," he said happily, not being aware of anything out of place.

 _Oh God, this will be long day._ Amy sighed and followed him.

* * *

 _Will he notice? Will Amy tell him? Stay tuned to my accounts to see more drawings about this story. I have another one and a Bonus coming up with the second chapter. Any guesses?_

 _Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi again!_

 _Thank you for all your reviews! I'm glad you had fun with the first part. I couldn't answer everybody, but I will soon! To the guest reviews, thank you too!_

 _So here's the rest! I hope you will have fun! I promise drawings related very very soon! (See my final note here). You can find my drawings and fanart on Instagram/Tumblr/Facebook/Twitter/Weibo as rgbcn._

 _A HUGE thanks to TheSilenceKeeper for reading my story and correcting my grammar and other mistakes. *thanks thanks thanks!*_

 _Enjoy it!_

* * *

Sheldon was having a great time! The koalas place was so great! Better that what he expected. He could even see the little ones and pet them - it was part of the tour they paid for. Everything was perfect. Well, not all, but he was distracted with his baby koalas to notice how Amy was struggling all the while.

First was the trip to the zoo. She walked slowly, not wanting the dress to go up by walking too fast. Sheldon already scolded her about it several times. Then in the car, she drove pushing her legs together as much as she could. He will not notice it, but she felt uncomfortable. Like everybody could see through her dress! After that, there were several parts of the zoo with stairs. She waited until nobody was around to go up, making Sheldon impatient and asking why they needed to wait. She lied that she wanted more time to see the animals here and there, but it was starting to be difficult. Damn, why couldn't she be a little more brave? Well she was in a zoo dressed only in a dress… if that was not being brave… but Penny in her place will be flirting with Leonard and enjoying herself for the adventure. Why not her?

She was patiently waiting for him to finish with the koalas, she was not in a mood to pet animals. Sheldon was so radiant, smiling as he enjoyed his furry friends. _He can be so cute._ Moments like this, she just enjoyed looking at him, like a little boy, innocent and pure.

"Look Amy! He is eating from my hand!" He said happily, with his characteristic boyish smile. She smiled back at him. _So cute._

She started searching for some wipes in her purse. Knowing him, this will be the first thing he will ask for.

"Amy, can you… oh! Thanks" He already finished and was about to ask for wipes to clean his hands. The koalas were cute and his absolute favorites, but that doesn't mean he would have his hands contaminated all day. _Ugh!_

He grab the wet wipe Amy was handing him. "Oh Amy, I really love you preparedness. My perfect girlfriend." He admired her so much. _His_ _Amy, always prepared_. How much he loved her.

She blushed, still not used to him saying those things out loud, in a public place, no less! Although she felt guilty. _Wrong, I'm not perfect._ Diverting her gaze, she started to walk away.

He didn't expect her reaction, he just complimented her, did he? Why did she seem… sad? When he finished cleaning his hands, he said goodbye to the staff and his little friends and followed her out.

"Amy, what's wrong?" he asked, reaching for her arm.

"Nothing," she lied again. Ah, she didn't want to lie to him, but she didn't want to reveal… her…. situation. _Why was this so difficult?_

"Mm… that doesn't seem right." He said, surprising her.

"W..what? Why'd you say that?" She sounded so fake, but she couldn't help herself, gesturing like he was saying some nonsense.

"You are acting weird." They were walking side by side to the next building where the monkeys are, but she wasn't excited, she was acting really strange since they left the pool. He couldn't place why, but he felt something was… off.

He looked at her, she averted her gaze and pressed her hands on her legs as they kept walking, holding her dress in place. His strides were longer and she struggled to keep up with him. She was tired of him complaining about the schedule, so she walked faster.

Her body language was unusual, as he studied her again. He has a lot of difficulties reading other people's expressions and behaviors, but with Amy, it was different. She still looked flustered - why? And why was she not wearing a cardigan? From up there, he could see… A lot of cleavage, and why does her breasts look… different? He knew all her curves, all her sizes... maybe it was the new dress that confused him?

"And… your cardigan?" He finally asked.

 _Uh..._

"My… my cardigan?" She slightly panicked. He noticed? "I didn't bring any… today is a warm day." She was so tense. She was as bad a liar as Sheldon.

"You normally wear one." _So that I don't get distracted by 'them'._

"Well, not today." _Why was he so insistent?_ He was starting to annoy her.

"Oh. Alright." Maybe it was better to drop the topic, she didn't seem pleased with his questions. He blushed looking at her, he really could see the top of her breasts outlined by the dress. "Okay, but -"

"Sheldon, I didn't bring any ok?" She stopped walking and interrupted him angrily, an exaggerated reaction on her part.

Sheldon couldn't understand why she was behaving this way. He didn't do anything wrong. He went to the pool with her like they agreed. Maybe she expected him to swim with her? He really couldn't do that! But not for the reasons everybody will expect from him. Germs, phobias... Not at all. He was afraid to be near her, swimming like a siren around him, awakening his body in such a public space. _No no no._ But why was she yelling at him now?

He was still looking at her, puzzled by her reaction, his eyebrows furrowed, his mouth half open as he didn't know how to respond. Confused at how she was looking at him. Angry, annoyed… scared?

"Amy! Why are you..." he couldn't finish

"Ugh Sheldon, no, I don't have my cardigan, I forgot it at home with my underwear when you started having a panic attack over a stupid spider! You didn't let me finish packing and I left it there, you and your stupid schedule! " She felt angry and annoyed from all the accumulated tension and the questions Sheldon asking was the final straw. She didn't notice that in her outburst she not only mentioned the cardigan, but also the other articles of clothing she forgot. She was so busy pacing around trying to calm down to see his reaction.

 _Underwear? Did she..._

"What do you mean with… underwear?" He asked scandalized.

 _Uh? Did I say that out loud?_ She stopped pacing and locked eyes with him.

Blush was not enough to describe her face. She felt her cheeks burn of shame. _OMG what did I do?_ She just told him she was not wearing anything at all under the dress…

His face was priceless, wide-eyed, open mouth, pale as a ghost. Even his hand was slightly trembling.

"Amy?" He was still waiting for an answer.

"Underwear! Underclothes! Undergarments! Panties! Bras!" She exclaimed. _Oh, you are smarter than that Dr. Cooper!_

"...underwear" he repeated. Was he asking? Or was he just trying to process it? His mind just stopped functioning. Was she implying that…? _Oh boy_

"Yes, 'underwear' Sheldon!" She hissed. "I forgot my underwear at home." She added resigned but relieved to finally tell him. "Your fault by the way!". She added angrily.

He was lost of words. He looked at her from top to bottom, only with his eyes.

"P...Panties?" he managed to say.

"No, no panties Sheldon."

"Bra?"

"No."

"And your swimsuit?"

"It's still wet."

"So...just…the dress?"

"Just the dress"

"Nothing more?"

She rolled her eyes. "No Sheldon! Nothing!" She threw her hands up in the air and turned her back to him. _This man could be exhausting sometimes!_

He was speechless again. He didn't know how to process… this.

Amy walking around nude! Naked! Au naturel! Well, technically she was dressed but… only… with… that little dress. _Outrageous!_

Now it all made sense. He felt like finally discovering the result of a mathematical equation. He tried to analyze all day since the moment they left the pool: She wanted to go home, she walked slow all the time, she didn't want to sit at lunch, insisting buying a sandwich and walk around with it so they will not lose time. The waiting near the stairs. Her body language. And of course, he DID notice that before: her breasts bounced a 40.5% more than usual. He calculated that, but now he really knew WHY. _Dear Lord, have mercy._

"W.. why didn't you tell me?" he babbled.

She didn't turn "I… I was afraid."

"Of course you were! Amy what if somebody sees your bott-"

"Jezz! No Sheldon!" she interrupted him before he could say something bad. "I was afraid of you!" She faced him again and crossed her arms. Making her breasts bounce again.

 _55.7%_ he mentally corrected himself looking blatantly at her bosom.

"Me?" _why?_ He looked up at her again

"Yes! You. Your reaction!"

 _My reaction?_ "But Amy! Had you told me before, we could have gone home so you could get…. dressed," he added this last part as whisper and glancing around. No one was around to hear the conversation, but he felt like everybody was looking at them.

"I asked you to go home!"

"Because you said you didn't feel well!"

"Agh! I didn't want to tell you!"

"Why?"

"Ugh! Forget about it," she gave up. "You wanted to come here, I didn't want to ruin the day and your stupid schedule."

 _Oh!_

"Amy..." he felt a little thump in his heart. He ignored her comment about the schedule (Amy loved schedules anyway). So she put herself in that situation… only for him to be able to continue his day's plan?

"I'm sorry Sheldon can we just go now? I want to see the monkeys, just pretend nothing happened ok?" Why go home now, they only had this next stop and they will finish all the tour. Then they can go home.

 _How in all possible universes can she possibly expect me to pretend like nothing happened?_ He was incredulous.

"But -" he protested.

"I already endured all the other attractions, let's finish this. I know you need to finish what you started."

 _She was SO right with that._

"And the monkey's building is on our way out. Come on Sheldon, let's go." She started walking.

"Alright." He couldn't do anything more, he needed closure in this tour. "But let's make it fast. You can't be walking… like this… what if..."

"Sheldon just forget about it, ok?" she said turning her head until he caught up with her.

 _Forget? Damn woman, I can't do that!_ That was the truth, and not because of his eidetic memory. He was hyperaware of her body, even being covered by the dress.

They kept walking for a while, not talking at all. Amy was still feeling so ashamed, walking with her arms on her sides, blocking the dress from any movements with her hands. She managed all day, but now she felt Sheldon's eyes on her, analyzing her every movement. Was she imagining that? She was walking looking straight forward, but she had that feeling of being observed. Well, at least Sheldon didn't scold her, or lecture her after knowing the truth. If anyone asked her, she would say he looked... nervous? She fantasized with the idea that maybe he was… affected by her? She smiled to herself at the thought and looked at him with the corner of her eyes. Was he looking at her? He just diverted his gaze so fast. Looking ahead too. So serious. Sweating? Probably from the heat. _It's so warm today, at least I feel fresh just in the dress._

He was trying to ignore the fact Amy was walking at his side, just in a dress. _All those years of Kolinahr for nothing._ It was nearly impossible to ignore that. Why did he feel so hot since she told him? It was not only the weather, he felt shame accepting that he was so affected by her. He kept looking how she walked, and how her… front… was…bouncing at every step. Distracted by his thoughts (or lack of) he almost got caught staring. _Ugh! Calm down Cooper! You are above this!_

They arrived at the monkey's building and Amy felt so happy to see all his little loves that for a moment, she forgot about everything. She went to her favorite areas, watching all different behaviors and telling Sheldon facts on different species.

Sheldon was following Amy around, being sure to be positioned all the time near her and behind her, trying to hide her from possible observants. Was he marking her in a way? _Oh God now I behave like a primate!_

"Look! The Bonobos, Sheldon!" She ran to the other cage. These animals fascinates her, how they constructed their social behaviours. They were amazing. She did some studies with this species and loved to observing them.

"Damn, not the Bonobos!" he whispered, secretly cursing all deities he didn't believe in.

She was smiling looking at the primates, recalling findings from her old studies. She was like a little girl looking at puppies in a pet shop, with her hands on the railing, dangerously leaning on it.

He mentally calculated how much skin she was showing while leaning more and more on the railings, and he was about to grab her by the waist and make her stand straight -because she was dangerously showing more of her upper legs- when she asked him something.

"See what I mean?" She was just making a point on some conclusion her team had on the lab. But he was unable to answer or listen to her. Near the ones Amy was pointing at, another pair of bonobos were mating in from of them. He knew it was normal, these primates were well know for this sexual behaviour as a social bond. But… _Why now?_ Sheldon had to avoid the sigh, frustrated. He was starting to get… aroused. _Dear Lord_. His mind was tricking him so much. He couldn't stop thinking on Amy and her lack of undergartments, and now he just could see sex references everywhere he looked.

"Sheldon? Were you listening to what I said?" Amy turned to see him. He was just behind her, quite close, she would say, looking at the other side of the cage, blushing. He felt he would combust at any moment.

"Sheldon?"

"What?" He looked perplexed at her. Was she talking?

She couldn't understand his demeanor, his expression. "Nevermind." She frowned. He was behaving so weird, since… she told him. Was he… uncomfortable? His pupils looked dilated, his skin was so pink, his gaze was so...

"Can we go now?" Sheldon asked pushing the thoughts out of her mind.

"Y...yes," Amy shook her head. Why did she think Sheldon looked at her like he was about to jump on her and have his way with her? In the zoo? She was really imagining things. Maybe the sun really got her in the pool.

They walked out of the building and went to the exit. The heat outside was really unbearable now, their bodies sweating after just a minute outside. This day was really becoming like hell.

On their way out, they passed in front of the shops and some restaurants, there were also stands of different sweets and refreshments.

Amy stopped in front on one of the stands. They had ice creams. She looked at Sheldon who also stopped at her side.

"You have to buy me an ice cream! You promised" Amy smiled playfully to him.

"I promised?" He lied. He just wanted to go home. The sooner the better.

"Sheldon, you did, in the pool!" She pouted. "Also that will be refreshing, right now I'm melting!"

"But we're going home, you can have ice cream there..."

"Pleeease?"

He fought his urge to go home, her puppy eyes, pleading for ice cream and the heat of the day making it hard for him think anymore. _Drat, he did promise her. And he had to comply._

"Which one do you want?" He said, looking for his wallet.

He bought them each an ice cream. He couldn't deny that he really wanted one too. Maybe this will calm him down.

"Let's search for a quiet place with some shade." He proposed.

They walked far from the families and noises to a more hidden path with some benches and a comfortable breeze. She went directly to sit down, but she stopped in her tracks, remembering that she was not wearing panties, and the dress was quite short. Maybe she could manage to sit down anyway. She tried slowly, feeling Sheldon's gaze all the time on her. When she was ok with her position, she relaxed and invited Sheldon to sit at her side. He looked around, they were really alone there. He hesitated for a moment, and sat down in the bench, with a safe distance between them.

For a moment, he felt calmer. The ice cream was delicious, and he didn't notice his legs were so tired of all day walking. He enjoyed the breeze, even too warm, was better than being under the burning sun. Amy seemed to be enjoying herself too. After a day, trying not to do any abrupt movements, watching around every time and all the tension of feeling exposed - she also enjoyed this part of the day.

But for Sheldon, the rest didn't last for long. He was smiling at her, happy with the refreshing treat, and she smiled in return. When she resumed eating her ice cream, his mind was lost again. The ice cream was melting so fast, and she was licking it innocently, unaware that movement was creating wild fantasies in her boyfriend's mind. He was staring at her mouth, at her tongue, at her movements. _Dear Lord, not again!_ A very melted part was starting to fall and she caught it using her tongue. Seeing that he was looking at her, she smiled at him again. She didn't see the another part of the ice-cream that was already dripping.

Sheldon's eyes grew wide and his eyebrows shot up.

He saw as a little drop fall into her collarbone, and slipped quickly onto her decolletage. He growled in frustration, not being able to divert his gaze of the drop and calculating the trajectory of its path. Imagining how he could recreate it with his tongue. His body burning again at the thought.

"Ow! How clumsy!" The still frozen cream traced goosebumps on her skin. The contrast with the heated weather made her nipples react at the cold sensation.

Sheldon noticed, of course, as her breasts were not protected by any bra. Just the thin fabric of her dress hiding them. But that was not the only thing that 'reacted'. Sheldon shut his eyes and started to recite Pi, trying to distract his mind. Amy was too distracted searching for a wipe in her purse, she missed all Sheldon's struggles to remain calm.

"Sheldon are you ok?" After cleaning herself she saw Sheldon with his eyes closed, his ice-cream melting in his hand, and he was like in trance muttering something to himself. "Sheldon!"

"Huh?"

"You ice cream, is melting. Wait, I have more wipes." She extracted the pack from her purse and handed one to him. He didn't say anything, just grabbed it to clean his hand. They resumed eating in silence, Sheldon not looking at Amy again. Cursing his mind and his body for betraying him again.

She was aware that Sheldon was struggling, but she couldn't place why. Every time the thought of the Cosmo article came to her mind, she discarded it immediately. _Not Sheldon, impossible._ _He is probably suffering for the heat._ But a little part of her was secretly hoping that maybe, he find the fact that she was not wearing anything more than a dress … sexy.

 _Again, not possible._

"Let's go home?" She asked after finishing eating.

"Yes, Please" He wanted, no, he needed to be out of there as soon as possible. At least with the excuse of the heated day, he could go directly to have a very long and cold shower, and she could just dress herself properly and all this day will be forgotten. Well, he will never forget how the wet swimsuit accentuated her curves, how she bended to dry her hair or how the little thin dress exposing her creamy skin. And knowing there was nothing to hide, or too much to show, was driving him crazy. He was so disappointed with himself. He shacked his head and stood up with her, heading to the exit.

The car travel was quiet. Sheldon was silent. Lost in thought, staring outside. Amy drove home, with her legs pushed together as much as she could. Even being alone in the car with Sheldon, he had seen her naked before - there shouldn't be a problem, but she felt exposed anyway. She kept trying to glance at him, but he was ignoring her. Well, now Amy was sure Penny and Bernadette's theory of they guys getting eager to get home to ravish them was not an option for Sheldon. She was not surprised, but she was also a little disappointed.

They left the car parked and headed upstairs, the four-storey building stairs seemed like a mountain to climb after the long day. But Sheldon was rushing up. Amy had to run after him. Why was he going so fast?

When she got to the fourth floor the door was already open and he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and went in. _Finally home._

After entering the threshold, she jumped at the loud sound.

 _Bam!_

The door was closed with so much force. She turned to see why the door did that to find that sheldon was there. It was him.

She couldn't tell how, in a second, he had her pinned to the door. His body in full contact with hers, his hands on each side of her head, caging her.

She was wide eyed, no words could get out of her mouth.

"Shel-"

"You drove me crazy woman." He kissed her with so much force. She was half talking so he used the advantage to shove his tongue in her mouth. Eating her with urgency.

She welcomed him even if she still felt puzzled.

His hands travelled down, outlining her curves over the dress.

He then felt her breasts. _No bra_. She moaned in his mouth. His hands went down, to push her dress up. He cupped her bottom. _No panties._ Now he had proof, in his hands. Touching her bare skin he imagined all day.

He stopped the kiss

"Vixen, you did that on purpose right?"

 _Huh?_ His touches were affecting her mind already.

"N...no Sheldon...I… " she moaned again as he was adoring her neck and collarbone with his tongue and his hands touching her under the dress.

"You don't have any idea of what you did to me" He confessed.

 _Really?_ She tilted her head back, supporting it on the door, overwhelmed by his touches.

"Wh...what did I do?"

"The swimsuit.." more kisses.

"The sinful dress..." his tongue savoring her salty skin.

"And you were not wearing anything underneath…" he stopped to look at her, she put her head back to him and looked at his eyes. The same look he had on the monkey's building. The face of a man lead by his instincts. So she was right, he WAS affected by her. She naughtily smirked at him.

"I told you to forget about it."

"Damn Woman! How does one pretend to forget...that? All I could think of was wanting to ravish you in every part of the zoo, every bench, every tree, like a wild animal, like those sinful primates."

She started giggling. So the girls were right. He found it sexy? Sheldon Cooper was losing his mind just because she was not wearing underwear? _Unbelievable_

He placed his hands on her shoulders. His look making her weak, her giggles fading because the intensity of his gaze was too much. In a swift move, he pulled the front of her dress down and exposed her breasts to him. He recreated the ice-cream drop with his tongue, brushing her hot skin with his tongue.

"I couldn't wait to get home." He was now using his hands on her breasts. Amy was lucky to be leaning on the door, or she might have been on the floor already. Her legs trembling already. His words and his actions making her feel so sexy. _Sheldon Cooper couldn't wait to jump on me all day. She couldn't wait for girls night._

He stood in full height then, looking at her from above. She looked up. _What's in his mind now?_

He fumbled with his pants and pulled them down, just enough to do the same with his briefs. He had all calculations done. In a swift move, he had her by her hips and pulled her up, leaning his weight on her so she was pinned against the apartment door. He didn't have any problem to balance her up. He knew the exact force he needed for her weight. It was all physics after all, right?

Her short dress hiked up, his manhood brushing her heated core, feeling him burning her skin at every touch, at every kiss. He stopped his movements and leaned his forehead on hers. Their gazes communicating in a silent language. _I need you_

He took her there, in a wild and heated session of lovemaking. Her moans and screams of pleasure probably overheard throughout the building. He didn't care.

He knew her body from head to toe. He checked her volume and curves again, and again, and calculated the exact place to kiss and make her moan louder. The exact words to make her tremble, the exact number of thrusts she needed to orgasm.

She was his equation, his mystery to unravel, his vixen, the only one who can make his brain stop.

A very cold shower for both was needed after that day, which they both declared as the hottest of the year.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _Note: Tomorrow I will post a drawing related to this, aaaaaaaand, Sunday a bonus too! So stay tuned to my instagram and other social accounts. Turn on notifications! Don't miss it!_

 _I hope you had fun with this story, thank you so so so much for all the love! Leave me a review with your thoughts!_

 _Can I confess something? The base idea of this story was a conversation with shamyartzzs (IG) because I forgot my underwear going to a swimming pool LOL. Now you know *shy shy*_


End file.
